


Hilfestellungen

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: :D, Banter, Deutsch | German, First Aid, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sex, Slash, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: Er hasste solche Kurse wie die Pest und auch wenn die Aussicht darauf, hier mit Boerne … also … das schien ihm jedenfalls dann doch das kleinere Übel.





	Hilfestellungen

**Author's Note:**

> Ach herrje. Im September 2016 (!) hatten wir auf der Arbeit unseren obligatorischen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs, und damals dachte ich schon, Mensch, da könntste doch … :D Weil ich ja nicht in der Lage bin, irgendwas zu machen, ohne dabei an die beiden zu denken, so in etwa mein Leben zumindest :D  
> Ich hab dann auch eigentlich recht zügig mit der Geschichte angefangen und der Anfang war auch recht schnell geschrieben, aber dann … Nixpix. Immer wieder hab ich es versucht und immer wieder auch was dran gemacht, aber dann lag es auch mal wieder wochenlang unangetastet rum und irgendwann hab ich schon fast nicht mehr dran geglaubt, das jemals fertig zu bekommen. Aber ich mochte den Anfang dann doch zu sehr, als dass ich es aufgeben wollte. Und irgendwann vor Kurzem hab ich es dann doch irgendwie fertig gekriegt?? (Wie ist das denn passiert? :D) Auch wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, dass das bis dato mühsam aufgebaute Konstrukt irgendwann im Mittelteil völlig würdelos in sich zusammenbricht. :D Aber die liebe **CornChrunchie** hat mir gesagt, dass das nicht stimmt und überhaupt hat sie mich hier immer wieder zum Fortsetzen und Dranbleiben motiviert und am Ende eben auch dafür gesorgt, dass ich mich das so zu lassen traue, wie es jetzt ist. **Danke dir an der Stelle wirklich für alles!** Ohne dich wäre das nix geworden und zudem hatte ich am Ende so einen Heidenspaß bei der Titelsuche mit dir zusammen, dass ich jetzt noch deswegen lachen muss. :D Und jetzt ist es zwar ein relativ langweiliger Titel geworden, aber "Was der Kursleiter weiß, macht den Teilnehmer heiß" hab ich mich dann doch nicht getraut zu nehmen :P). Jedenfalls ... Danke tausendfach!  <3
> 
>  **Ganz wichtig wäre noch zu erwähnen, dass diese Geschichte NICHTS mit Erkläre Chimäre zu tun hat, keinerlei Bezug zu der Folge hat.** Die Geschehnisse aus Erkläre Chimäre haben hier, in dieser Geschichte, für die Figuren nicht stattgefunden. Nicht, dass mir da jemand verwirrt wird beim Lesen.
> 
> Ach ja, ich poste das zu meinem 3. Jahrestag. Und WIEDER spielt das Sofa ein Rolle, aber das ist jetzt Zufall, dass das so passt. :D
> 
> Euch allen ein tolles neues Jahr und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

”Wie …? Jetzt und hier?“

„Selbstverständlich! Und selbstverständlich nicht.“

„Was?“

Thiel verstand ihn nicht. Boerne. Er verstand ihn einfach nicht. Sonst schon nicht, und grade ganz besonders nicht.  
Das Einzige, was er sicher verstand, war, dass er jetzt Feierabend hatte. Feierabend. Er wollte seine Ruhe. Was bedeutete, dass er weder Erste-Hilfe-Kurse nachholen noch Rätsel lösen wollte. Er wollte jetzt einfach mal gar nichts tun. Feierabend halt.

Boerne kam natürlich trotzdem einfach rein und Thiel machte natürlich trotzdem die Tür einfach hinter ihm zu statt vor ihm. Wie immer eben. Ohne sich über Boernes Dreistigkeit zu beschweren oder sich über sein eigenes fehlendes Durchsetzungsvermögen zu ärgern. Wie früher immer. Seit wann war das eigentlich so? So anders? So normal?

„Selbstverständlich _jetzt_ und selbstverständlich _nicht hier_ “, schnitt Boerne seine Überlegungen ab und sah ihn mit dieser typischen Oberlehrermiene an. Vielleicht besser so. „Sie glauben doch nicht etwa ernsthaft, dass ich mich hier bei Ihnen auf den Boden lege.“ Der andere nickte abfällig Richtung Fußboden, ehe er diesen prüfend und mit leicht angewidert gekräuselten Mundwinkeln musterte. Dann wandte er sich wieder Thiel zu: „Wir gehen zu mir.“ Tonfall und Blick ließen keinen Widerspruch zu. Und Thiel widersprach auch nicht, zum einen, weil ihm schlicht und ergreifend nichts einfiel und zum anderen, weil er wusste, dass er diesen bescheuerten Kurs baldmöglichst nachweisen können musste, und auch wenn es bestimmt nicht normal war, dass man das privat so machte, wie hier jetzt eben, wollte er es dann doch lieber früher als später hinter sich bringen. Er hatte diesem Unternehmen ja sogar selbst zugestimmt vor ein paar Tagen. Warum eigentlich? Darüber müsste er eigentlich auch noch mal mit sich selbst ins Gericht gehen. Hatte er sich wieder einlullen lassen vom anderen. Und dann hatte Boerne auch eben an der Tür schon so gönnerhaft grinsend mit dem vorbereiteten Zertifikat vor seinem Gesicht gewedelt, _„auf dem nur noch meine Unterschrift fehlt.“_ Arschloch.

Er seufzte wenigstens noch einmal laut und verdrehte die Augen so, dass Boerne auf keinen Fall entgehen konnte, dass er nur gezwungenermaßen nachgab und auch nur wegen des Kurses und nicht etwa, weil er Lust drauf hatte. Hatte er nämlich nicht.

**

„Ich dachte, wir beginnen zunächst einmal mit ein wenig Theorie.“ Boerne bedeutete Thiel mit einer Handbewegung und einem leichten Druck gegen seine Schulter, ins Wohnzimmer durchzugehen, er selbst nahm Kurs Richtung Küche.  
Thiel setzte sich aufs Sofa, Boerne werkelte derweil irgendwas nebenan, was Thiel erst mal nicht weiter komisch fand. Boerne konnte ja selten mal fünf Minuten einfach nur dasitzen. Immer so umtriebig war der. Das machte ihn selbst früher oder später meistens auch irgendwie konfus. Grade aber nahm er es einfach nur hin, müde wie er war.  
Als Boerne aber kurz darauf mit zwei Weingläsern in der einen und der dazu passenden Flasche in der anderen Hand um die Ecke kam, wurde er doch stutzig. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Thiel sah dem anderen konsterniert dabei zu, wie er die Gläser auf den Wohnzimmertisch stellte und dabei weiter dozierte: „Also, ich habe mir aus didaktischen Gesichtspunkten Folgendes überlegt: Wir beginnen mit der Anatomie und Funktion der Atemwege, widmen uns anschließend dem -“

Thiel schaltete: „Moment mal“, unterbrach er ihn mit einem verwirrten Kopfschütteln und hob die Hand. Boerne, der gerade im Begriff gewesen war, Wein einzuschenken, brach sein Vorhaben ab und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Ich hab mich jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht von Ihnen hierher schleppen lassen, um mir hier stundenlang Ihr … Gelaber anzuhören.“  
So war es und nicht anders. Er schrieb es seiner Müdigkeit zu, dass er nicht schon hellhörig geworden war, als Boerne „ein wenig Theorie“ angekündigt hatte, aber jetzt, mit dem Wein, da musste man dann weder Supersinne haben noch ein Intelligenzbolzen sein, um zu wissen, dass das dauern würde. Aber das konnte der sich gleich mal abschminken, dass er sich hier die halbe Nacht lang irgendwelche Vorträge anhörte. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass der Alkohol seine Aufnahmefähigkeit bestimmt nicht gerade positiv beeinflussen und sich damit der Ablauf des Abends beschleunigen würde.

Boerne stand für eine halbe Sekunde wie erstarrt mit großen Augen und offenem Mund da, dann gab er ein empörtes Geräusch von sich und sah Thiel vorwurfsvoll an. „Sie sind ganz schön undankbar, wissen Sie das? Sie haben wohl vergessen, für wen ich diesen ganzen Aufwand hier betreibe, in _meiner_ Freizeit, in _meinen_ Privaträumen ... Mit _meinem_ Wein.“ Mit einer knappen Handbewegung präsentierte Boerne nachdrücklich besagtes Getränk, dann stellte er die Flasche unverrichteter Dinge und mit dem kalten, harten Geräusch, wenn Glas etwas zu unsanft auf Stein trifft, ab und ließ sich trotzig neben Thiel aufs Sofa fallen. „Aber bitte, wenn Sie die Ausbildung lieber mit wildfremden, unmotivierten Leuten bei einem nur halb so qualifizierten Lehrer in einem stickigen, fensterlosen Kellerraum nachholen wollen, dann nur zu.“ Er machte eine großzügig wirkende Geste mit der Hand, lehnte sich anschließend demonstrativ zurück, richtete gleichzeitig Krawatte und Körperhaltung und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust.

Thiel rollte mit den Augen und seufzte. Auch das noch. Beleidigt. Und am längeren Hebel, leider. Denn Boerne wusste leider viel zu gut Bescheid: Er hasste solche Kurse wie die Pest und auch wenn die Aussicht darauf, hier mit Boerne … also … das schien ihm jedenfalls dann doch das kleinere Übel.

„Jaa, jaa, ist ja gut“, gab Thiel sich also geschlagen. Fürs Erste zumindest. „Aber … können wir nicht wenigstens gleich zum praktischen Teil übergehen? Oder halt ... wenn das mit der Theorie nun so wichtig für Sie ist, dann eben -“, versuchte er zu verhandeln, aber Boerne fiel ihm schnaubend ins Wort.

„Nicht für _mich_ , Thiel, nicht für _mich_! Ich mach das doch nicht für mich!“

„Jaa, das weiß ich doch … jetzt lassen Sie mich doch mal ausreden! Also … Ich mein nur ... Das kann man doch bestimmt in einem machen: Sie werden los, was Sie eben loswerden müssen an … Drumherum, und währenddessen ... machen wir eben. Das ist doch genau Ihr Ding … hier … dieses ...“ Er schnippte auf der Suche nach dem passenden Begriff mit den Fingern „... Multitasking und so.“ Boerne bei seiner Eitelkeit packen müsste theoretisch funktionieren. Thiel wollte sich gerade innerlich zu so viel Geistesgegenwart beglückwünschen, als er Boernes Blick sah. Der schielte ihn erst überrascht von der Seite an und verzog dann seinen Mund zu einer verschmitzt-triumphierenden Schnute und da dachte Thiel: Na toll! Hatte nicht _er_ gerade versucht, zu gewinnen?  
Boerne rutschte ein Stück nach vorne, griff nach der Flasche und nahm den Korken ab, nicht ohne Thiel weiterhin neugierig zu beäugen. Es lag aber auch etwas anderes in seinem Blick, etwas … Aufmerksames. Diebisches. Wissendes. Thiel wurde warm. Boerne schenkte Wein ein.

„Sie können es wohl gar nicht erwarten, von mir in die stabile Seitenlage gebracht zu werden, was?“, meinte er spöttisch, aber das spitzbübische Grinsen war nicht zu übersehen.

„Was Sie sich schon wieder einbilden.“ Thiel nahm das Glas, das Boerne ihm hinhielt - war jetzt irgendwie auch egal mit dem Alkohol, Boerne würde schon wissen, was er tat - und schüttete sich einen Schluck Wein in sein aufgeheiztes Inneres. Ein kühler Weißwein wäre auch nicht schlecht gewesen, dachte er noch, als Boerne schon wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Tu ich das?“, fragte der andere mit wachen Augen, lehnte sich genüsslich zurück und nippte sehr langsam an seinem Glas, ohne den Blick von Thiel zu nehmen.

Aus Thiels Mund kam ein gekünsteltes und viel zu lautes Lachen, weil er das echte, überforderte Räuspern Boerne nicht gönnen wollte. Dann schaute er weg, rollte mit den Augen und trank noch einen Schluck.

Das ging ja schon mal gut los.

**

„Wenn aber nun das Husten alleine nicht zum Erfolg führt, dann sollte in einem nächsten Schritt versucht werden, den Fremdkörper mit kräftigen Stößen zwischen die Schulterblätter zu lösen. Das geht dann so … Wenn Sie mal bitte …“

Boerne erhob sich und bedeutete Thiel, es ihm gleich zu tun. Er hievte sich so lustlos wie schwerfällig von der Couch hoch. Jetzt ging es nach tatsächlich erschreckend wenig Theorie und offensichtlich etwas zu viel Wein (er hätte es wissen müssen!) schon mit den praktischen Übungen los; mit denen, um die er eben noch so dringend gebeten hatte, die er jetzt aber gar nicht mehr so dringend wollte, wenn er ehrlich war. Irgendwie war ihm nämlich nicht richtig gut und er würde viel lieber noch ein wenig sitzen bleiben. Außerdem hatte er die letzten Minuten sowieso mehr schlecht als recht zugehört, weil er vielmehr damit beschäftigt gewesen war, zu überlegen, was das da war mit ihnen. Also Boerne und ihm. Was da immer mal so in der Luft hing. Und warum Boerne manchmal so komische Andeutungen zu machen schien, so wie vorhin, und dann im nächsten Moment wieder die Nüchternheit und Professionalität in Person war, so wie jetzt gerade. Oder ob er dann immer nur so tat. Oder wie das nun überhaupt alles so war eben. Auch mit den Hemden immer. Die Krawatte weg und nicht mehr alle Knöpfe zu. Pff. Wann war das denn alles überhaupt passiert? Und dann die bloßen Unterarme mit den feinen dunklen Haaren drauf, von wegen hochgekrempelter Ärmel und lauter so Scheiß.

Thiel schnaubte resigniert, steckte sich eine von den Salzstangen in den Mund, die Boerne vorhin noch geholt hatte und trottete leidlich enthusiastisch zum anderen, wo er sich ihm gegenüber stellte. Heute Abend würde er keine Antworten auf seine Fragen, was ihn und Boerne betraf, bekommen, und herausfinden, ob die Härchen an Boernes Unterarmen so weich waren, wie sie aussahen, würde er gleich dreimal nicht, so viel stand fest, und das entsprach so ungefähr ziemlich exakt dem Resultat, zu dem er jeden anderen Abend auch kam, wenn er über sich und Boerne nachdachte, also würde er sich jetzt zusammenreißen und sich auf diese Sache hier konzentrieren und gut. Das war ja auch schon Aufgabe genug.

Boerne hatte ihn inzwischen bei den Oberarmen gefasst und ihn so gedreht, dass er im 90-Grad-Winkel zu ihm stand. _So_. Er platzierte einen Fuß vor Thiels Schuhspitzen. _Zur Stabilisierung_ , wie er erklärte. Na wenn er meinte … Dann legte er einen Arm an Thiels Bauch entlang, während er ihm gleichzeitig die andere Hand auf den Rücken legte und ihn etwas nach vorne drückte, sodass Thiel wie ein nasser Sack über Boernes Unterarm - dem nackten Unterarm wohlgemerkt, weil wegen der Ärmel ja - hing, mit in Richtung Boden baumelnden Armen. Boernes Arm, der nackte, drückte fest gegen seinen Bauch, mit der Hand an seiner Flanke, während die andere auf seinem Rücken ruhte. Ja, gut. Was musste, das musste eben. Kein Grund, hier jetzt Puls zu kriegen. Thiel versuchte, ruhig zu atmen und sich auf Boernes Worte statt auf die Hände zu konzentrieren. Leider keine leichte Aufgabe.

„Und jetzt bis zu fünf Mal mit dem Handballen kurz und kräftig zwischen die Schulterblätter schlagen, in Richtung vorne oben.“

Zum Glück war Boerne weiter im Professorenmodus. Das half – zur Stabilisierung. Haha. Zusätzliche Hilfe versprach Thiel sich von der Vorstellung, was für einen Anblick er gerade abgab. Ziemlich würdelos, schätzte er. Das spielte zwar im Ernstfall keine Rolle, im Übungsfall aber sehr wohl, weil das Bild von sich selbst in dieser Position ihn von Bildern von sich selbst in anderen Positionen ablenkte. Thiel stockte in seinem Gedankengang. Wie bitte? Was dachte er denn da schon wieder zusammen? Hatte er sich nicht eben noch fest vorgenommen, sich ausschließlich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren? Also das Wichtige … also … das hier eben? Die Erste Hilfe? Er atmete einmal durch, aber nicht zu tief, damit Boerne sich nicht noch was dabei dachte und versuchte sich wieder gänzlich auf Boernes Gerede einzulassen, denn das brachte ihn selten auf dumme Gedanken. Zumindest nicht auf solche.

„Ich deute das jetzt natürlich nur an und würde Sie bitten, das gleich im Anschluss bei mir auch nur anzudeuten.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. Der hielt ihn wohl für blöd.

Boernes Hand rutschte ein Stück auf seinem Rücken nach oben, um dann mit leichtem Druck die Stelle zu markieren, die die Schläge – die angedeuteten - treffen sollten. _Hier_.

Nun denn, dachte Thiel und versuchte die Wärme auf seiner Haut, wo Boernes Hand eben eine Spur über seinen Rücken gezogen hatte, zu ignorieren.

**

So wirklich sanft war das dann aber doch nicht gewesen, fand Thiel. Also, nicht, dass Boerne ihn da jetzt grün und blau … klar nicht, aber nach Boernes großen Vorreden hatte er da zugegeben etwas mehr Vorsicht erwartet. Stattdessen hatte es ihm doch bei jedem Schlag ganz ordentlich die Luft aus den Lungen und ihn selbst auf Boernes Unterarm gedrückt. Aber er wollte sich nicht beschweren, das war rückblickend betrachtet nämlich immer noch besser gewesen als die Tatsache, dass Boerne das Ganze dann anscheinend damit zu kompensieren versuchte, dass er seine Hände am Ende über eine gefühlte Ewigkeit hinweg einfach so zwischen Thiels Schulterblättern und auf seinem Bauch hatte liegen lassen, einfach so, obwohl das mit Sicherheit keinen medizinischen Nutzen hatte. Thiel konnte sich zumindest keinen vorstellen. Aber vielleicht lag er da auch falsch. Boerne war ja schließlich der Arzt hier.

Natürlich hatte er sich gleich darauf dafür gerügt, dass er Boernes Aktion als Akt der Wiedergutmachung oder Entschuldigung oder überhaupt als eine Art … ähm ... Zuneigungsbekundung gewertet hatte. So ein Quatsch, ausgerechnet Boerne!  
Und trotzdem war seitdem das komplette Gedankenkarussell wieder am Durchdrehen, was einfach nicht gut war, und er ahnte, dass das im Laufe des Abends nicht besser werden würde, das war schließlich nicht sein erster Erste-Hilfe-Kurs und auch wenn er eine Auffrischung wirklich nötig hatte, ganz vergesslich war er dann doch noch nicht und er wusste immerhin noch so viel, dass die Übungen, die noch ausstanden, seine Situation nicht einfacher machen würden. Stichwort Mund-zu-Mund und so. Obwohl es da ja so Puppen gab. Aber so eine hatte er hier noch nicht gesehen und er glaubte irgendwie auch nicht, dass Boerne so eine dann nachher aus einer Zimmerecke zaubern würde. Aber vielleicht irrte er sich auch. Bei Boerne war ja alles möglich. Und das war ja das Problem.

Am liebsten wäre er einfach nach Hause gegangen, aber wie würde das denn aussehen. Eben. Also blieb er und hoffte einfach, dass er das Ganze ohne größere Peinlichkeiten über die Bühne bringen würde und widmete sich wieder dem eigentlichen Geschehen. Was sollte er auch anderes machen. Und Boerne stand auch schon bereit und sah ihn abwartend an. Oder so. Er blinzelte ein wenig seltsam und atmete tief ein, als Thiels Blick ihn traf.

**

Es war natürlich ungewohnt und klar auch eine gewisse Herausforderung, Boerne jetzt so anzufassen. Also auf diese Art, auch wenn das ja nach wie vor alles rein professionell war. Aber trotzdem. Sonst fasste er Boerne ja nur mal an, wenn er halt dazu gezwungen war. Das war er jetzt zwar auch, gewissermaßen, aber jetzt stand dieses ganze Physische halt doch viel mehr im Zentrum. Und er hatte viel mehr Gelegenheit, darüber nachzudenken, was ja nicht gut war, wie er grade immer wieder feststellen konnte. Das hatte er ja nicht, wenn er Boerne mal wieder akut aus einer Schusslinie zerren musste oder ihn mit Nachdruck aus seinem Büro hinauskomplimentieren, weil er alles andere nicht verstand. Und viel weniger Gelegenheit, sich abzulenken, hatte er obendrein. Also genaugenommen gar keine. Hier war ja nur Boerne.

Aber es ging schon. Es ging schon. Er konnte, wenn er wollte, genauso professionell und abgeklärt sein wie der andere. Jawohl.  
Boerne hing über seinem Arm, gab ihm noch irgendwelche Anweisungen und Thiel schaute auf der blütenweißen Fläche unter ihm nach der Stelle, wo er gleich seine Treffer landen sollte. Fünf Stück, nicht zu fest, nach vorne oben. Alles klar. Kriegte er hin.  
Obwohl das eigentlich gar keine wirkliche Fläche war. Also keine ebene, glatte Fläche. Also, glatt vielleicht schon, der Stoff des Hemdes sah ganz glatt aus, wie er sich da so straff über den Rücken spannte, aber es war eben nicht eben. Sondern eher … uneben eben, mit den Schulterblättern und Wirbeln und Muskeln und so. Und den kleinen Bewegungen beim Atmen und Gestikulieren, weil Boerne selbst jetzt noch quatschen musste.  
Thiel spannte die Kiefer an und legte dann seine flache Hand zwischen Boernes Schultern und wie auf Knopfdruck wurde Boerne ruhig, bis auf das Atmen. Das war jetzt irgendwie sogar noch besser zu sehen. Aber da konnte Boerne ja jetzt auch nichts dafür. Atmen musste man eben, selbst ein Halbgott wie Boerne, und Muskeln und Knochen und so brauchte der Mensch halt auch, würde ja komisch aussehen sonst.  
Thiel sah hinunter auf seine Hand und dachte nicht darüber nach, dass es lediglich die blütenweiße Lage Stoff war, die seine Handfläche jetzt, in diesem Moment, von Boernes nackter Haut trennte. Dass er mit der Hand nur ein Stück nach unten rutschen musste, zugreifen und den Stoff aus der Hose ziehen, um -  
Erschrocken nahm Thiel seine Hand weg, versuchte das aufkommende Rauschen in seinen Ohren zu ignorieren und führte anschließend, ohne über etwas anderes als die Zahlenfolge von eins bis fünf nachzudenken, die Rückenschläge aus. Einen nach dem anderen. Nach vorne oben. Direkt zwischen die Schulterblätter. Direkt auf die weiße Fläche unter ihm.

**

„Angedeutet‚ hatte ich gesagt.“ Boerne rückte demonstrativ seine Brille zurecht. Die war ihm wohl ein wenig durch die Erschütterungen verrutscht oder auch gar nicht und er tat jetzt nur so mitgenommen. Er sah Thiel vorwurfsvoll an. So eine Mimose. Okay, vielleicht war das etwas grober gewesen als geplant, irgendwie war ihm da möglicherweise ein wenig das Gefühl für die richtige Dosierung seiner Kraft abhanden gekommen, aber Boerne war schließlich vorhin auch nicht zimperlich gewesen. Und hatte er sich da so angestellt und rumlamentiert? Nein, hatte er nicht. Lust und Nerv auf Diskussionen hatte er aber auch nicht und so rang er sich um des lieben Friedens willen ein lustloses „Ja, ´tschuldigung“ ab und hoffte, dass die Sache damit erledigt war.

War sie dann anscheinend auch, wenngleich Boerne noch einmal ein undefinierbares Brummen und einen letzten belehrenden Blick in seine Richtung schickte. Im nächsten Moment aber schon klatschte er vergnügt in die Hände und kündigte voller Tatendrang die nächste Aufgabe an. Das konnte auch nur Boerne.

„So. Jetzt kommt auf jeden Fall eine meiner Lieblingsübungen“, ließ er erfreut verlauten und nahm anschließend Haltung an. „Das Heimlich-Manöver.“ Der andere sah aus, als würde er Applaus und Begeisterungsstürme erwarten, aber wenn eins für Thiel feststand, dann, dass die Aussicht auf das Heimlich-Manöver nur sehr bedingt Glücksgefühle in ihm auslöste. Das hatte er nämlich noch grob auf dem Schirm, das Heimlich-Manöver, und wie man da stand und anfasste und das alles. Und er hatte davon abgesehen immer noch damit zu tun, dieses Rückenerlebnis von grade zu verdauen. Er musste sich da echt besser im Griff haben.  
Dass Thiel seine Vorfreude nicht ansatzweise teilte, schien nun auch Boerne zu bemerken, denn das fast kindlich begeisterte Strahlen wurde von einem eher verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck abgelöst, aber nur kurz, dann sammelte er sich wieder, fasste sich erneut an die Brille und fuhr fort, diesmal mit erhobenem Zeigefinger: „Henry J. Heimlich übrigens hat ja während seiner -“

„Boerne. Kein Gelaber“, fiel Thiel ihm ins Wort. Der funkelte ihn daraufhin verärgert an, aber das war Thiel egal. Sie hatten eine Abmachung. Obwohl. Thiel stockte kurz. So eine kleine Pause wäre vielleicht gar nicht das Dümmste gewesen in seinem Zustand. Aber jetzt war es natürlich zu spät.

„Gut, wie Sie wollen. Aber was Sie als ‚Gelaber´ bezeichnen, mein lieber Thiel, ist in Wahrheit eine sehr interessante Anekdote aus dem Leben des Erfinders dieses lebensrettenden Handgriffes. Sie sind wirklich ein Banause.“ Jetzt versuchte es Boerne wieder mal auf diese Tour, aber da biss er bei Thiel grundsätzlich auf Granit. Erst recht heute.  
Deshalb lächelte er nur recht freundlich und wartete darauf, dass der andere zum Wesentlichen kam.

„Nun gut.“ Boerne drückte noch einmal mit dem Zeigefinger seine Brille in Position, ehe er seine Hände zur Untermalung seiner Erklärungen einsetzte. „Das Heimlich-Manöver also, auch Oberbauchkompression genannt, dient im Grunde zur Ergänzung der Rückenstöße und sollte im Wechsel mit diesen durchgeführt werden, und zwar so lange, bis der Fremdkörper sich gelöst hat und die Person bei Bewusstsein ist. Wird die Person bewusstlos, ist unverzüglich mit der Herz-Lungen-Wiederbelebung fortzufahren, zu der wir ja später noch kommen werden.“ Boerne machte eine kleine Pause und fing schon wieder an, bis über beide Ohren zu grinsen. „Da freu ich mich ja ehrlich gesagt auch schon drauf wie ein kleiner Schneekönig: Herzdruckmassage und Atemspende - die Krönung eines jeden Erste-Hilfe-Kurses, finden Sie nicht auch? Und obendrein immer wieder ein Fest sondergleichen, wenn man Zeuge sein darf, wie -“

„Was ist eigentlich mit einem Luftröhrenschnitt?“, unterbrach Thiel den anderen mit dem erstbesten, was ihm in dem Sinn kam und was halbwegs mit dem Thema zu tun hatte, bevor es mal wieder ausartete, auch wenn er es gleich schon bereute, denn zu dieser Sache hatte Boerne sicher auch einiges zu sagen. Doch zunächst hatte der erst einmal damit zu tun, sich aus seinem zweifelhaften Medizinertagtraum zurückzublinzeln.

„Was? Luftröhrenschnitt? Also das überlassen Sie bitte den Experten. Und das, was Sie meinen, ist dann auch kein Luftröhrenschnitt in dem Sinne, auch wenn der Volksmund das so sagt, sondern eine Koniotomie, also ein -“

„Ja ja, schon okay, ich hab´s verstanden. Hals aufschneiden: nicht machen. Abgespeichert.“ Hatte er es nicht gesagt?

„Ja, ganz genau.“ Boerne schickte sich an, zurück zum Thema zu kommen, als sich plötzlich sein Gesicht aufhellte. Schon wieder. „Sind Sie sich eigentlich im Klaren darüber, was für ein außerordentliches Glück Ihnen beschert ist, einen solchen Fachmann wie mich nahezu rund um die Uhr in Ihrer Nähe zu haben? Der das alles aus dem Effeff beherrscht? Inklusive Koniotomie? Ihnen kann praktisch überhaupt nichts mehr passieren.“ Boerne sah sehr mit sich zufrieden aus. Thiel konnte dieser Vorstellung nicht ganz so viel abgewinnen.

„Lassen Sie bloß die Finger von meinem Hals.“

„Ja ja …“, sagte Boerne mit einem resignierten Seufzen und leicht spöttischem Blick. "Sie und Ihre Angst vor zu viel Nähe."

„Wie bitte?" Thiel musste lachen. „Nur weil ich mir von Ihnen nicht den Hals aufschneiden lassen will?" Also wirklich.

„Na ja, ich hab´ schon recht. Sie haben ein Problem damit, wenn man Sie anfasst."

„Pfff, Sie spinnen doch.“ Thiel zeigte ihm den Vogel, vermied es aber, Boerne dabei anzusehen, weil … weil halt. Außerdem hatte das jetzt ja wohl mal überhaupt nichts mit dem Thema zu tun. Was wollte der denn jetzt überhaupt von ihm?

„Oder ist das nur bei mir so?“, hakte Boerne neugierig nach.

Thiel schüttelte nur verständnislos schnaubend mit dem Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Am besten gar nicht drauf eingehen.

„Hm? Haben Sie ein Problem damit, wenn _ich_ Ihnen zu nahe komme?“ Boerne wirkte ganz unverschämt erhaben über die Situation und sein Blick war halb amüsiert, halb forschend. Thiel stieg die Hitze ins Gesicht. Aber er würde sich nicht schon wieder von irgendwelchen Andeutungen verunsichern lassen. Also riss er sich zusammen und holte zum Gegenschlag aus.

„Ich hab überhaupt kein Problem, _Herr Professor_ , aber Sie gleich, wenn wir jetzt nicht mal endlich weitermachen. Ich will nämlich irgendwann auch mal wieder nach Hause, wenn es recht ist.“ Angriff war nämlich noch immer die beste Verteidigung.

Einen langen Moment passierte gar nichts und sie duellierten sich mit ihren Blicken. Dann atmete Boerne sehr langsam und sehr tief ein.

„Kein Problem“, sagte er schließlich übertrieben akzentuiert und betont freundlich, ohne seine Augen von Thiel zu nehmen. „Dann stellen Sie sich mal vor mich.“

**

War das jetzt sowas wie eine Landschaft? Das da links könnten Bäume sein. Eventuell. Und Wind vielleicht, weiter rechts. Da waren so Wirbel aufgemalt. Doch ja, das war bestimmt Wind. Wind und Bäume. Und …

Thiel starrte das abstrakte Gemälde an der gegenüberliegenden Wand an und versuchte sich in einer Interpretation desselben, nur um nicht weiter drüber nachdenken zu müssen, dass Boerne gerade sehr dicht hinter ihm stand und beide Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte. Thiel spürte ihn von seinen Waden bis hoch zu seinen Schultern und in seinen Haaren spürte er Boernes regelmäßigen Atem. Und seine Worte.

„Sehen Sie, wie ich´s gesagt habe. Sie sind schon wieder völlig verkrampft.“ Die Worte streiften seitlich leise über seine Schläfe und Thiel biss die Zähne zusammen und schloss die Augen. Dieser Arsch, das machte der alles nur mit Absicht, um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben und ihm irgendwas zu beweisen. Von wegen Problem mit Nähe und so ne Kacke. Und natürlich hatte er recht, der Angeber. Er hatte ein Problem mit Nähe, und zwar zwischen seinen Beinen, falls es jemand genau wissen wollte. Noch kein allzu großes, aber wenn Boerne so weitermachte, war das nur eine Frage der Zeit. Auch das mit dem Wahnsinn.

„Pfff“, brachte er dann auch nur wahnsinnig eloquent zustande. Wie erbärmlich. Dementsprechend hörte er Boerne ein kleines Lachen ausstoßen und dann strich und drückte und rüttelte der andere ein paar Mal an ihm herum, mit seinen Händen an seinen Schultern und Armen, vermutlich, um ihn zu lockern, aber Boernes Hände überall hatten eher das Potential, zum Gegenteil zu führen und Thiel war sich sicher, dass Boerne das ganz genau wusste und es genau deshalb auch machte. Und genau deshalb tat Thiel ihm dann auch den Gefallen, oder eben gerade nicht, und senkte seine Schultern und entspannte seine Kiefer und atmete langsam und gleichmäßig, nur, damit es endlich mal voranging und er bald aus dieser unsäglichen Situation herauskam.

Schließlich stand Boerne wieder ruhig hinter ihm, legte seine Arme um seinen Bauch und fasste seine Hände unterhalb von Thiels Brustbein. Thiel wusste nicht, ob er es sich nur einbildete, aber er meinte, Boernes Körper noch dichter an seinem zu spüren als vorher. Und als wäre das nicht schon wieder Herausforderung genug, schob Boerne auch noch ein Knie zwischen Thiels Beine unter dem fadenscheinig wirkenden Argument, dies würde einmal mehr der Stabilisierung dienen. Einen Scheißdreck tat es.

Aber noch bevor Thiel sich weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte, geschweige denn irgendwie darauf reagieren, drückte es ihn auch schon unter einem Keuchen gegen Boerne, vom Knie zwischen seinen Beinen bis nach oben zu den Schultern und er hörte, wie Boerne im Takt mit ihm bei jeder Kompression seinen Atem in sein Haar stieß.

 

Danach brauchte er einen Moment, um wieder vernünftig Luft zu bekommen, in jeder Hinsicht. Dass Boerne noch nicht von ihm abgerückt war und seine Hände weiter auf seinen Hüften liegen hatte, wunderte ihn schon fast nicht mehr. Und trotzdem stockte ihm der Atem, als in seinem Augenwinkel Boernes Gesicht halb neben seinem auftauchte, so nah, dass sie sich fast berührten.

„Sie sind dran“, murmelte der andere leise und rau in sein Ohr und durch Thiels Körper rieselte ein heißes Prickeln. Oh Gott.

**

„Sie müssen schon näher ran.“

Thiel hörte alles wie durch Watte. Er stand hinter Boerne, Hände locker an dessen Hüften, Augen in Höhe von Boernes Nacken und er wagte kaum zu atmen, weil die Vorstellung, wie sein Atem die Haut dort berührte, ihn ganz kirre machte. Er fühlte sich völlig machtlos, nichts schien zu helfen und jetzt sollte er noch dichter an Boerne ran. Boerne würde merken, was mit ihm los war, und er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie peinlich das werden würde. Und gleichzeitig ließ der Gedanke daran alles kribbeln.

„Thiel?“

„Ja“, krächzte Thiel hervor. Und dann machte er einfach. Scheiß drauf.

Die nächsten Sekunden hörte Thiel nur das Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes in seinen Ohren. Ansonsten stand alles.  
Boerne war zusammengezuckt, das hatte er genau spüren können, als er wie verlangt näher an ihn herangetreten war. Aber der andere hatte nichts gesagt, tat er auch jetzt nicht. Er blieb einfach nur stehen, rührte sich nicht, atmete nicht einmal, oder nur ganz flach, so fühlte sich das zumindest an. Thiel wartete einfach. Worauf genau, wusste er nicht, einfach auf irgendeine Reaktion, auf ein Lachen, Empörung, irgendwas. Aber es passierte nichts. Boerne wirkte wie erstarrt. Thiel wusste nicht, ob das jetzt gut oder schlecht war, aber er wusste, dass er nicht mehr zurück konnte und auch nicht mehr zurück wollte, im Gegenteil, er wollte weiter, wollte es jetzt wissen, also lehnte er sich ganz nah an Boernes Nacken, so weit, dass er gerade nicht mit der Nase oder den Lippen dagegen stieß.

„Was muss ich machen?“, flüsterte er rau gegen die Haut und er meinte förmlich sehen zu können, wie sich Boernes Nackenhaare aufstellten und er hörte, wie der andere flatternd ausatmete.

Boerne sagte immer noch nichts, aber er schien aus seiner Starre zu erwachen, griff nach seinen Händen, führte sie ohne jede Eile und unter ständigem Körperkontakt an die richtige Stelle, drückte die Finger der einen Hand nach innen zu einer Faust, legte die andere darüber und ließ danach mit seinen eigenen Händen trotzdem nicht los. Thiel zog ihn näher an sich heran, er wollte keine Übungen mehr machen, er wollte jetzt Boernes Nacken küssen und seinen Hals und sich noch näher an ihn drücken und er sollte verdammt sein, wenn das hier nichts Gegenseitiges war.

Er entfaltete seine Hände wieder unter Boernes, scheiß auf alle Manöver, erst recht irgendwelche heimlichen, und dann spreizte er seine Finger bis Boernes dazwischen glitten, krümmte seine und zog Boernes mit und so hakten sie sich ineinander fest. Boernes Atem ging schnell, er konnte es an seinen Händen spüren und an seinem ganzen Körper und dann lehnte Thiel sich nach vorne, überwand die letzten Millimeter und tippte mit seiner Nasenspitze sachte gegen Boernes Nacken. Dessen Finger krallten sich bei der Berührung fest um seine und er atmete zitternd aus. Das animierte Thiel. Er stupste noch ein paar Mal mit der Nase gegen die weiche Haut, fuhr in die kurzen Haare und legte schließlich seine Lippen ganz leicht direkt auf die Stelle über dem Hemdkragen. Glitt mit seinem Mund sanft über die Haut und spürte, wie die Atemzüge des anderen immer hastiger und lauter wurden und wie er sich unmissverständlich gegen ihn drängte. Scheiße. Thiel keuchte erschrocken über diese eindeutige Reaktion auf und ließ überhastet von Boerne ab.  
Scheiße. Thiel schnaufte und starrte auf das weiße Hemd. Was machten sie hier eigentlich? Was machte er hier eigentlich? Und Boerne? Was war das? War das jetzt was?

In seinem Kopf ging alles drunter und drüber und in seinem Körper erst recht. Er fixierte immer noch den hellen Stoff von Boernes Hemd, versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, aber da war nur Weiß, Nichts, Rauschen. Dann rührte sich etwas, das Weiß war es, es bewegte sich und schließlich blickte er auf eine Knopfleiste. Dann nach oben. In Schwarz und Grün und Brennen. Auf einen leicht geöffneten Mund. Erstaunt sah Boerne aus. Schockiert beinah. Aber auch …  
Bevor Thiel festmachen konnte, was da noch war, lehnte Boerne sich ein Stück nach vorne und er hörte auf zu denken und auf zu atmen. Ein leiser Lufthauch strich über seine Wimpern und er schloss die Augen. Die Sekunden zogen sich unendlich und er bewegte sich nicht. Dann waren Boernes Lippen auf seinen, so zart, dass es kaum wahrzunehmen war und dann hörte er nur noch ein tiefes Luftholen und spürte Hände, die seinen Kopf packten und dann überschlug sich alles und durch Thiels Kopf schoss völlig aus dem Nichts heraus der Gedanke: Lust. Dass es Lust gewesen war, was er da bei Boerne gesehen hatte. Vielleicht den ganzen Abend schon. Oder noch länger. Vielleicht hatte Boerne auch immer ein Problem mit Nähe gehabt. Nur anders. Vielleicht hatte er Thiel da auch nie richtig verstanden in seinem Verhalten, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm eben immer was versucht. Die ganzen Andeutungen. Und vielleicht war dieser Abend ein weiterer Versuch gewesen, vielleicht aber auch nicht und es war eben einfach nur passiert.

Jedenfalls küsste Boerne ihn mit einer Gewalt, die Thiel den Atem nahm und ihm heiße Schauer durch den Körper jagte. Diese Begierde beim anderen, die so plötzlich aus ihm herausbrach, dieses Verlangen, ungezügelt und wild. Das war keine Laune, konnte nicht nur eine Laune sein. Genauso wie die Hände, die ungeduldig über seinen Oberkörper fuhren und einen Weg unter das T-Shirt suchten und die Lippen und die Zunge, die gierig seinen Mund erkundeten. Stießen. Leckten. Saugten. Der Körper, der sich ungeniert gegen seinen presste. Das war alles so gar nicht der Boerne, den er kannte, aber so sehr der Boerne, den er wollte. Schon so lange. Thiel brannten alle Sicherungen durch.

Er presste zurück, schubste und drückte und manövrierte sie beide Richtung Sofa. Am Rande nahm er wahr, wie Boerne im Vorbeitaumeln seine Brille auf den Couchtisch legte, während er selbst Boernes Hemd über dem Hosenbund packte, blind, endlich!, und daran zog, bis es aus der Hose rutschte. Ein paar Finger landeten dabei auf der nackten Haut unter dem Stoff, zufällig mehr, flüchtig, aber das reichte. Thiel keuchte in den Kuss. Endlich keine Fantasie mehr. Gott, endlich!  
Er machte sich an Boernes Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen, er wollte mehr von der Haut, und zwar schnell, nestelte und riss sie irgendwie auf, fahrig und hektisch und den ein oder anderen Fluch in Boernes Mund schnaubend. Ihm war ja schon klar gewesen, dass er Boerne wollte, er war ja nicht blöd, auch wenn er das immer versucht hatte, runterzuspielen und wegzudrücken. Aber dass es so schlimm war, dass ihn regelrecht die Wut packte, weil da jetzt noch Stoff war und Boernes Körper nicht schon längst an seinen gepresst mit zupackenden Händen und feuchten Lippen überall und … damit hatte er dann doch nicht gerechnet.  
Er versuchte verzweifelt, Boernes Arme aus den Hemdsärmeln zu bekommen, aber die waren ja hochgekrempelt und nichts ging, und er war viel zu hektisch und ungeduldig und Boerne anscheinend auch, oder es war ihm egal, jedenfalls machte er keine Anstalten, mitzuhelfen, sondern beschäftigte sich viel eher damit, ihm sein T-Shirt nach oben zu schieben und ihn weiterhin völlig haltlos zu küssen. Dann hatte Boerne eben sein Hemd noch halb an, wenn er … Thiel durchraste die Lust wie ein Düsenjet den Himmel. Er drückte Boerne aufs Sofa, legte sich halb auf, halb neben ihn, ein Bein zwischen Boernes Beinen, und es war egal, dass hier eigentlich viel zu wenig Platz war, irgendwie würde und musste das jetzt gehen und er wollte sowieso nur noch auf Boerne liegen, oder unter ihm, egal, Hauptsache, an ihm dran.

Er schob den Stoff von Boernes Hemd mit groben Bewegungen zu den Seiten weg und fuhr mit der flachen Hand über Boernes Brust, angefangen am Hals direkt unter dem Unterkiefer und immer weiter, spürte den Widerstand von Kehlkopf und Schlüsselbeinen unter seiner Handfläche, dann die rauere Textur der Haare auf der Brust und wie sich die Brustwarzen verhärteten, als er sie beiläufig mit seinen Fingerkuppen streifte. Boerne sog bei der Berührung scharf die Luft ein und zu sehen, wie er sich seinen Fingern entgegenstreckte, seinen Rücken durchbog, um mehr davon zu bekommen, trieb Thiel noch weiter an und so beugte er sich nach unten, ersetzte seine Finger durch seinen Mund, leckte und saugte an Boernes Hals, biss ganz leicht zu und wanderte dann weiter, ließ seine Zungenspitze über die Brustwarzen gleiten, umkreiste sie, rieb seine Lippen daran oder schabte ein wenig mit seinen Zähnen darüber und berauschte sich an dem Gefühl von harter Haut und heißer Haut und weichen Härchen, die seine Lippen und seine Zunge trafen. Und Boerne bäumte sich unter ihm auf, seufzte, und Thiel wollte mehr davon, mehr von Boernes Geräuschen und seinem fiebrigen Winden, wollte jetzt alles, den Rest. Er rutschte wieder nach oben, küsste Boerne, der nur noch sporadisch zurück küsste und ihm ansonsten atemlos in den Mund keuchte und schon halb weggetreten schien. Er ließ seine Hand ein weiteres Mal über Boernes Brust nach unten fahren, stieß auf die Spur aus Haaren am Bauch, spürte, wie Boernes Bauchdecke unter seinen Fingern wegzuckte und wie ihre Stimmen in seinem Mund aufeinandertrafen und darin vibrierten, als sie beide gemeinsam aufstöhnten.  
Schließlich traf seine Hand auf Stoff, aber er ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten, im Gegenteil, dieser Stoff, diese Anzughose, die so förmlich und anständig aussah, unter der sich aber momentan etwas ganz anderes verbarg, das war Verheißung und Ansporn in einem, und er rieb über die Gürtellinie hinweg, wollte Boerne durch den schwarzen Stoff hindurch anfassen, doch noch ehe er richtig zugreifen konnte, verkrallte Boerne sich in seinen Haaren, zuckte mit seinem Becken nach oben und presste sich gegen Thiels Hand und seine Hüfte und Thiel konnte nicht anders, weil sich das so gut anfühlte, Boerne so hart; er drückte sich seinerseits gegen Boernes Oberschenkel, und weil das auch so gut war, machte er das noch mal und noch mal. Rieb sich an Boernes Bein, ritt es, bis es fast nicht mehr ging. Küssen hatten sie längst aufgegeben, ihre Münder lagen nur noch lose aufeinander, tauschten Atem aus und Stöhnen und Thiel spürte, wie er mit jedem seiner Stöße gegen Boernes Schenkel noch härter wurde und wie Boerne sich immer unbeherrschter gegen seine Hand bewegte. Als der andere anfing, immer abgehackter zu atmen und sich immer ruckartiger zu bewegen, reagierte Thiel.

Er drückte sich ein Stück von Boerne hoch auf die Knie, grub seine Stirn in Boernes Halsbeuge und sah an Boernes Körper entlang nach unten seiner eigenen Hand dabei zu, wie sie hastig Boernes Gürtel und den Knopf und den Reißverschluss öffnete und danach ohne Umschweife in Boernes Unterhose verschwand. Boerne drückte sofort nach oben und glitt dabei an Thiels Handfläche entlang, über das Handgelenk hinweg auf den Unterarm und Thiel spürte die erste Nässe auf seiner Haut und er biss beinah richtig in Boernes Hals, um von diesem Gefühl nicht schon zu kommen. Boerne atmete zischend und schnaubend und hektisch und Thiel hielt es jetzt endgültig nicht mehr aus, diese ganzen Laute und den Schweiß und die Haut und die Lust, er positionierte sich über Boerne, versuchte zu küssen, leckte aber lediglich in Boernes Mund, irgendwie, schob die Hosen nach unten und fasste ihn jetzt richtig an, schloss seine Finger um ihn und fing an zu pumpen, schnell, hart. Boernes Hände legten sich an sein Gesicht, hielten ihn fest, oder sich selbst, und seine Zunge suchte verzweifelt nach seiner, während er immer unkontrollierter in Thiels Faust stieß. Thiel wünschte, seine eigene Hose wäre auch schon offen, die Enge war kaum auszuhalten, aber das musste jetzt warten, dafür war jetzt keine Zeit, Boerne war jeden Moment so weit und er wollte das jetzt sehen. Und da warf der andere auch schon seinen Kopf in den Nacken, überstreckte sich, pulsierte in seiner Hand und stöhnte so laut und ungehemmt, dass es wahrscheinlich bis unters Dach zu hören war, aber Thiel kümmerte es nicht, er gab sich einfach nur dem Gefühl der klebrigen Nässe hin, die über seine Finger lief und die auf Boernes Bauch tropfte und des Körpers, der unter ihm zusammensackte und heftig nach Atem rang.  
Thiel sah sich das an, wie Boerne Luft holte und bebte und schwitzte und wie es milchig an seiner Seite nach unten lief in Richtung des weißen, anständigen Hemdes, und da riss er seine Hose auf, schob sie notdürftig ein Stück nach unten, umfasste sich und rieb und stieß, bis das Rauschen im Kopf zu einem Pfeifen wurde, jeder Atemzug in seinen Lungen brannte und sich endlich alle Spannung entlud, in seiner Hand und auf Boernes Bauch und ein bisschen in dem weißen Hemd.

**

Thiel konnte sich nicht rühren. Er kniete weiter über Boerne, mit der Stirn an seiner Schulter und einer Hand vergraben in seinem Haar und der anderen abgestützt neben Boernes Hüfte. Es schmerzte immer noch beim Luftholen. Und alles war heiß und feucht und Thiel merkte, dass er zitterte. Scheiße.

„Ja“, kam es da plötzlich von oben. Es klang völlig erschöpft und ein wenig ungläubig.

Was? Thiel sah hoch. Boerne starrte an die Zimmerdecke und fuhr sich gerade mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Was?“, fragte er nach.

„Hm?“ Boerne hob seinen Kopf und sah ihn fragend an und Thiel starrte, weil Boerne so schlimm nach Sex aussah. Schnell riss er sich zusammen.

„Sie haben ,ja´ gesagt.“ Oder sollte er ihn lieber duzen?

„Ach so, ja“, Boerne ließ seinen Kopf wieder nach hinten fallen. „Um dir zuzustimmen.“

Okay, Boerne duzte ihn also einfach mal. Okay.

„Äh, und wobei?“ Irgendwie verstand er ihn mal wieder nicht und irgendwie war das beruhigend.

Boernes Gesicht kam wieder zum Vorschein.

„Du hast ‚Scheiße' gesagt“, sagte er nüchtern.

„Scheiße?“

„Äh, ja? Gerade eben?“ Boerne sah ein wenig verwirrt aus und ein wenig belustigt.

„Echt?“

„Ja, echt.“ Boerne zog ein wenig skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen, grinste aber dabei.

Thiel merkte, dass er rot wurde. Das hatte er überhaupt nicht mitgekriegt.

„Ja, also ...“ Und irgendwie wollte er jetzt was erklären, aber er wusste nicht genau, was und erst recht nicht, wie.

„Ich weiß doch, wie du das meinst.“ Boerne lehnte sich wieder zurück und schaute an die Decke, während er seine Hände auf Thiels Rücken legte und sanft und ein wenig gedankenverloren über die Haut streichelte. „Deshalb sag ich ja ...“ Er ließ den Satz unvollendet, schlang stattdessen seine Arme fester um Thiel und zog ihn näher.

Thiel verstand und gab dem Ziehen nach und legte sich endlich richtig hin, nicht mehr so halb auf den Knien und einem Ellbogen und so weit von Boerne weg. Das war ja sowieso blöd, sie hatten immerhin gerade … Aber jetzt so, danach, vor allem, wo das alles so, so … unverhofft gekommen war, da wusste er eben nicht, inwieweit er da … oder besser wie nah ... Es war ja nicht wirklich was geklärt. Oder doch? Er legte seinen Kopf an Boernes Schulter und eine Hand vorsichtig auf seine Brust.

„Mhm“, machte er noch einmal.

„Ja“, sagte Boerne leise und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Haaren.

Eine Weile lagen sie so da, sagten nichts, Boerne streichelte ihn ziellos und Thiel beobachtete seine eigenen Finger und Boernes Brusthaare, die sich unter seinen Berührungen auf die Haut legten und wieder aufrichteten.

„Und jetzt?“, fragte Thiel irgendwann, weil er wissen wollte, was jetzt war.

„Ich weiß nicht?“, sagte Boerne und klang so, als wüsste er ausnahmsweise mal tatsächlich nicht.

Thiel lächelte. Irgendwie mochte er das. Boerne so still und ein bisschen ratlos. Das erlebte man ja nicht oft, dass Boerne nichts einfiel. Er wirkte dann ja immer so ein wenig … verloren und hilflos, erschrocken manchmal sogar. Und gleichzeitig aber auch so normal. Nahbar eben. Und das mochte Thiel. Unter anderem.  
Er rutschte ein wenig von Boerne runter, hielt sich an seiner Schulter fest und zog ein wenig und schob und Boerne verstand und machte mit und sie drehten sich so, bis sie sich gegenüber lagen und einander ansehen konnten. Boernes Wangen waren rot und die Haare durcheinander und die Augen wach und Thiel wollte ihn küssen, begnügte sich aber mit einem Grinsen. Vorerst.

„Stabile Seitenlage vielleicht?“

Boerne grinste zurück. So, wie er ihn kannte. Mit diesem frechen Funkeln in den Augen. Und das mochte Thiel eben auch.

„So so, stabile Seitenlage. Seit wann sind wir denn so ambitioniert, Herr Kommissar?“

„Och, ich möchte lediglich meine Urkunde bekommen. Unterschrieben.“

„Mhm, verstehe.“ Boerne nickte und ein paar Sekunden lang passierte nichts weiter, als dass sie sich ansahen, lächelten und Boerne mit einem Finger andächtig Thiels Augenbraue nachzeichnete. Dann blinzelte Boerne und atmete tief ein. „Mja, das sollte sich wohl machen lassen. Aber die Herz-Lungen-Wiederbelebung nicht vergessen, nicht? Vorher wird hier gar nichts bescheinigt.“

Thiel wusste nicht, warum, aber genau in diesem Moment hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein Leben besser nicht sein könnte. Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Das sollte kein Problem sein. Ich hab ja jetzt geübt.“

Boerne machte eine Schnute.

„Ja ja, Herr Thiel, glauben Sie mir ja nicht, ich winke Sie jetzt hier so ohne Weiteres durch, nur weil Sie mit dem Kursleiter ...“

„Dem Kursleiter“, unterbrach Thiel ihn mit einem unterdrückten Lachen.

„Ja, mit dem Kursleiter …“ setzte Boerne erneut und wichtig an, aber Thiel fiel ihm schon wieder ins Wort.

„Na, was mach ich denn mit dem Kursleiter.“

Boerne klappte seinen Mund zu und sah Thiel empört an.

“Ihn ständig unterbrechen beispielsweise. Seit wann reden Sie denn überhaupt so gerne, hm? Was hab ich da denn nur angerichtet, bin ich irgendwo drangekommen?“ Boerne versuchte an Thiel hinunterzuschauen und ihn zu mustern, was schwierig war, wenn man so eng aneinander lag.

„Na das sowieso.“

Boerne sah wieder hoch, machte noch einmal eine pikierte Schnute, grinste dann aber.

Und Thiel schaute ihn an und fragte sich, wo er da nur reingeraten war, an welchem Punkt genau er denn damals oder heute oder gerade eben nicht aufgepasst hatte, damit es so weit hatte kommen können, wie es jetzt gekommen war, und er jetzt hier lag, mit Boerne, und er sich nichts Besseres vorstellen konnte.

Und er fragte sich, ob es jemals einen Abend geben würde, an dem er ohne offene Fragen, was ihn und Boerne betraf, einschlafen würde und ob das überhaupt so wichtig war, solange man wenigstens ein paar Antworten bekam. Wie zum Beispiel auf die Frage, ob die Haare an Boernes Unterarmen wirklich so weich waren, wie sie aussahen. Thiel legte seine Hand auf Boernes Schulter und glitt langsam nach unten, während er sich gleichzeitig nach vorne lehnte und Boernes Lippen küsste. Ganz weich.

 

~*~*~*~

 

 


End file.
